1000 words
by Claire Malfoy
Summary: Sequal to Confessions of a teenage witch. i hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter names, ect. This song is in from Final Fantasy X-2. It is not mine.

From Confessions of a Teenage Witch:

"When she finished, her father came in the front door. He was shouting for her. "Claire! Get down here!" She wouldn't do it. Then she heard her father come up to her door. He busted down the door. "What did you do!""

Claire looked like she was going to cry. "Father, I love him! I had to save him! And because you choose this life for me, you ruined it!" She shouted at Lucius.

"Well, I would have never believed my own daughter would do this to me," he replied.

"She's not your daughter, Lucius!" somebody's voice shouted from behind them. "You know that Voldemort took her from us!"

"Mark. Welcome. Well, that may be true, but she grew up with me." Lucius said, turning and looking at Mark Regfild. "Ah, welcome Carol."

As the Regfilds' walked to Claire, Carol said, "Mr. Malfoy, I will suggest you let our daughter go now. The aurors are coming this way. We will tell them you aren't here, if you give her back."

"I think not. She belongs to me!" He grabbed Claire's knife that was on the ground, and grabbed Claire. He put the knife to her throat. "Come any closer, and I will kill her."

Claire, knowing that he would do it, disapperated. As she did, she felt the knife just barely cut her throat. She appeared in Hogsmade. She had to explain to Sirius what had happened. She ran up to the school, where she found Severus Snape, outside, without permission.

"Hey, Snape. Come here!" Claire shouted. He saw her and walked over. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Take me into the school, without getting me caught, and I will spare your life." He just nodded and said, "Follow me."

After 5 minutes of sneaking in, Snape finally got her in.

"Thanks," she said, and walked away. She made her way up to Gryffindor tower. But as she headed that way, she ran into Sirius, literally.

"Sirius, let me explain. It wasn't my fault. I was forced to become one. Lucius made me. Oh, and he isn't my father. My real parents are some people called "Regfild". Sirius, I'm sorry." Claire was in tears by the time she was finished.

"Claire, I don't know how I can trust you. You almost killed me! Wait, I know I can't trust you!" Sirius replied.

"Sirius, they want to kill you. Voldemort wants to kill you. I don't know why, but they do. They were going to kill you tonight. I made a spell that wouldn't let them. I still love you! Can't you see that!" Claire shouted.

"Claire, I don't want to hear it!" Sirius shouted back, just when the Great Hall doors burst open. In came the Death Eaters, with Voldemort leading them.

"Claire, how dare you do this. You are a traitor and a –" he never finished his sentence because aurors came in and started sending spells at the Death Eaters. In all the chaos, Sirius got hit with a spell, which knocked him back into the wall. He hit it hard. "Sirius!" she shouted. The spell she made had faded away he was no longer safe. She ran over to him. He wasn't breathing. "No!" Claire shouted, with tears falling down her face.

Three days later was Sirius' funeral. Claire, feeling guilty for its cause, sang a song in rememberance of him.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using jen to words to shout to me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
didn't say goodbye before you met  
But I was listening  
Your fight should battle far from me  
Far too easily

Saving the tears can finally come back  
I can hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting mighty friendly answers  
What if I cried my eyes out and they unite to apart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
they'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Over a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will create a view  
Making all of your wearies dancing far away  
they'll hold you forever

For a thousand wordsAnd a thousand words(ohhh)  
Call out through the ages(call through the ages)  
Will create a view(ohh ya)  
Will know that the only thing is till only day(only day) they'll hold you forever

Ohhhhh  
A thousand words"

Later that night

Claire laid wide-awake on her bed, thinking about what had happened to her true love. Lucius was in Azkaban, and Claire was with Mark and Carol Regfild, her real parents. She couldn't help but cry and cry about what had happened. She would never be the same again.

Thanks everybody! I hope you liked the sequel to Confessions of a Teenage Witch. Read and review please! Thanks!


End file.
